


Koosh

by CynicalMistrust



Series: The Pattern of Feathers [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brothers, Gen, Heart-to-Heart, Koosh Balls are awesome, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, POV Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/CynicalMistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~Part 5 of Pattern of Feathers~</p><p>Sam, Dean, and Cas have been through a lot together. Now that things have settled down and they are no longer faced with a choice between their lives or the world, maybe they can start to put their lives back together again.</p><p>~Sam and Dean have a heart-to-heart.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Koosh

Sam glanced at Dean over the top of his laptop, watching his brother flip through books as they tried to find lore on what they could only describe as a cat demon. He cleared his throat after a few moments, unable to stop himself from asking, “So, how’re things with Cas?”

Dean stilled and tilted his head without lifting it completely, just enough to glance up at Sam and raise an eyebrow with a ‘You really want to talk about that?’ look.

Sam let out a breath of a laugh and sat back. “I’m just asking, man.”

Dean stared at him a moment before leaning back in his own chair, hooking an elbow over the back and resting his other arm on the table. “It’s not a forever type of thing if that’s what you’re asking. Don’t make it into a romance.”

“How would you know? I mean, it’s pretty much the most you could ask for, right?”

“Yeah well, no one lives forever, certainly not in this life. Smoke 'em if you got 'em, right?”

Sam was silent a moment before replying, “We might.”

“That’s not funny.”

Sam sighed and stared at his computer screen. That wasn’t exactly where he’d meant for the conversation to go. “What I’m saying is… you could get out.”

“No one gets out, Sam. We’ve tried.”

“You didn’t really try, Dean.” Sam looked up and fixed his brother with a look before he could protest. “You spent most of your time with Lisa drinking and miserable, and the first opportunity to get back in, you took it. Look, I’m not saying give up the life completely because that will never work, but… we don’t have to keep throwing ourselves in the line of fire like we have been. We don’t have to be the ones to take all the jobs. It usually only leads to the world ending anyway, right?”

Dean stared at him a moment before looking away, picking at the corner of one of the books. “What are you saying, Sammy? We pawn the dangers off on someone else?”

“No of course not, Dean, I didn’t mean it like that…” Sam sighed and stood, picking up the koosh ball he’d picked up from some gas station a few weeks before and tossing it between his hands as he circled the room. “Look at this place. We’ve been here how long and we still have barely scratched the surface of what all it can offer? I’ve talked to Garth a few times, he’s getting overwhelmed with all the calls lately.” He hesitated and turned to look at his brother. “We’ve been on the battlefield our whole lives, Dean. We deserve a break. Hell, the world deserves a break from us. And we can pass our knowledge on to the other hunters, maybe make a bigger difference.”

Dean gave him one of his pensive stares, eyes straying to the ball a few times, and Sam made a note to pick another one or two up when he found them again. “How long have you been thinking about this?”

Sam shrugged, tossing the ball to Dean and catching it as he tossed it back. “A few months maybe.” Ever since Dean started sleeping more than a few hours a night, started drinking less, started laughing more.

“Uh huh.” Dean caught the ball again, swinging it in a circle by the rubbery strings and launching it back. “Ever since Cas and I started shagging?” he said with a grin.

Sam nearly dropped the ball and gave Dean a look of dismay before rolling his eyes. “That’s one way of putting it, yeah.” He turned his attention to the ball as he tossed it between his hands a few times. “Things have calmed down. There’s not much we have going on except for cases we come across, right? We could take a break, at least. Go to a beach.”

Dean didn’t answer immediately and they tossed the ball back and forth several times over before he finally answered. “Did you have one in mind?”

Sam grinned, relief flooding him that Dean didn’t make a bigger fuss or refuse altogether. “Yeah, actually. If we’re going to a beach, we may as well go to the Hamptons.”

“Isn’t that the ritzy beaches? How the hell are we going to afford that?”

“This time of year, most of the houses are empty…”

Dean eyed him a moment before grinning. “Sammy, Sammy, Sammy. Proposing we squat in some rich snob's summer beach house? I’m so proud of you.”


End file.
